Carlie
Carlie, (Carl/os and Cass/'ie'), is the romantic/friendship pairing of Carlos and Cassie Chan. Moments Power Rangers In Space From Out of Nowhere (1) *Carlos (and TJ) is standing beside Cassie in the space shuttle. *Cassie puts her hand on Carlos's back as they walk out of the Engine Room. *Carlos and Cassie are walking back in a hallway when Andros arrives. From Out of Nowhere '''(2) * Carlos and Cassie get surrounded by Quantrons together. * Carlos (and TJ) laugh at Cassie teasing Ashley. * Cassie grabs Carlos before running away from the explosion. '''Save Our Ship * Carlos puts his hand on Cassie's back briefly before fighting some Quantrons. * Cassie and Carlos take out some Quantrons as a team. Never Stop Searching * Cassie (and Andros) are helping Carlos stay upright. * Carlos and Cassie high-five when Ecliptor gets hit. A Ranger Among Thieves ''' * Carlos and Cassie are studying while walking with the others to math class. * Carlos and Cassie are going over their tests together. '''The Craterite Invasion * Cassie and Carlos watch as Patrick tells his story. * Carlos and Cassie walk into the bridge together. * Cassie grabs Carlos's arm and goes with him to look for the craterites. * Carlos and Cassie go over to see how Patrick is doing together. * Cassie hits Carlos's back as she leads Patrick back to his house. * Carlos and Cassie walk Patrick back to his house. The Great Evilyzer * Cassie holds onto Carlos when everyone hears the big footsteps. Grandma Matchmaker * Cassie lightly touches Carlos's arm when TJ teases Carlos and Ashley. The Barillian Sting * Cassie (and TJ) checks Carlos out when he gets stung. * Cassie (and TJ) helps Carlos up from the ground. * Cassie is the only one to fight Carlos. * As the insect, Carlos stings Cassie. The Rangers' Mega Voyage * Carlos trails his hand down Cassie's back after she makes it through the doors. Survival of the Silver * Cassie lightly pats Carlos's backpack when he sees something. * Carlos and Cassie work together on getting the thrusters back online. * Cassie and Carlos are the first people to see Zhane. Red with Envy * Carlos lightly pats Cassie's back before following her and TJ out of the Bridge. * Carlos (and TJ) runs over to help Cassie up. A Date with Danger * Cassie pats Carlos (and Ashley) on the shoulder after defeating a monster. * Cassie pats Carlos on the stomach and tries to get him to go talk to Zhane. * Carlos tries to get Cassie to go and talk to Zhane but she's too fast for him. * Carlos (and Ashley) pushes Cassie to talk to Zhane. Zhane's Destiny * Cassie is thrown into Carlos by a monster. Always a Chance * Carlos accidentally hits Cassie during battle. * Carlos is so upset when Cassie gets hurt. * Carlos is the only one who visits Cassie when she's in the Medical Bay. * Carlos apologizes to Cassie. * Cassie grabs Carlos's hand while he's apologizing. * Carlos shakes Cassie's hand off his and shows that he's really worried about her. * Cassie brings Carlos his morpher. * Cassie encourages Carlos to morph and tells him, "It's good to have you back on the team.". * Cassie (with the help of TJ and Andros) lifts Carlos up into the air. Rangers Gone Psycho * Cassie and Carlos go up to get drinks together. * Cassie lightly taps Carlos on the arm before walking with him to TJ. Carlos on Call * Cassie leans on Carlos after getting some food. A Rift in the Rangers * Carlos runs over to help Cassie after Ashley disappears. * Carlos (and TJ & Andros) protect Cassie from Psycho Pink. Silence is Golden * Cassie shows Carlos she wants to fight and playfully punches him in the stomach. * Cassie helps Carlos fight Psycho Black. Ghosts in the Machine * Carlos places his hand on Cassie's shoulder after they defeat the Psycho Rangers. 'Countdown to Destruction '(1) * Carlos and Cassie fight Quantrons and Piranatrons side-by-side. * Cassie and Carlos get thrown on the ground together. * Cassie puts her arm around Carlos's waist before running for shelter. * Carlos puts her hand on Cassie's back and grabs his arm keeping her running. * Carlos wraps Cassie's arm around his shoulders and holds her up. 'Countdown to Destruction '(2) * Carlos rubs Cassie's (and Ashley's) back and shoulders. * Cassie wraps her arm around Carlos's shoulders when Karone gets turned back. Category:In Space Pairings